SG-0 Mission 2 (M1-00-1)
The Mission of 8 February 1997 to Abydos under the command of Colonel Jack O'Neill. Team Members *Colonel Jack O'Neill *Capt. Samantha Carter *Lt. Charles Kawalsky *Lt. Louis Ferretti *2nd Lt. Joshua Currin *1st Lt. Michael Swope Mission Summary The team of 6 entered the Stargate on Monday 15:01, on 8 February 1997 and found themselves back on the planet PM-002 A.K.A. Abydos. When they arrived they found themselves immediately surrounded by the Abydonians. Luckily Dr. Daniel Jackson arrives and tells both sides to lower their weapons. They greet each other and some of the Abydonians have learned English in the nearly two years that the rest of the original team went home. They learn that Apophis whom attacked Earth didn’t come from Abydos and that the Stargate goes to countless of places, not just Abydos. In fact there is an entire network of Stargates. Dr. Jackson then leads Colonel. Jack O'Neill, Capt. Samantha Carter and Major Charles Kawalsky to a room filled with Goa’uld designated Stargate addresses. While they are there those at the gate see it activate and take cover, however the Jaffa enter through the gate shooting, killing 2nd Lt. Joshua Currin, Lt. Michael Swope and several of the Abydonians while taking both Skaara and Sha're captive before leaving as Dr. Jackson, Col. O’Niell, Lt. Kawalsky and Capt. Carter returned to the Stargate. Taking in the carnage that Apophis left behind in his wake and they find out that many died and that Skaara and Sha’re have been taken captive. Col. O’Neill then convinces Dr. Jackson to come home with them and he reluctantly leaves telling the Abydonians to bury the gate for a year. And that if they then don’t come through it to bury it forever. They then leave taking the heavily wounded Lt. Louis Ferretti with them ending the mission in failure. Full Report Prelude After the Stargate Program was shut down in 1995 the Stargate was moved from Creek Mountain Complex to Cheyenne Mountain Complex at the request of W.O. West who didn't want to have anything more to do with the infernal thing. There is remained dormant until on 18 October 1997 the Stargate was activated by the Goa'uld Upper System Lord Apophis who send a Sak'cezil through the gate to find a potential new host, after determining there was a suitable female nearby, he and his Serpent Guards entered through the gate killing Enlisted Airman Elmer Foreman, Lesley Duncan, Martin Fryatt and Craig McAfee while taking Carol Wetterings captive and leaving through the Stargate just as Major General George S. Hammond and his men arrive. After this happened both Lieutenants Louis Ferritti and Major Charles Kawalsky were transferred to Ceyenne Mountain Complex and Colonel Jack O'Neill was called in also. He is then shown the dead Jaffa invader and the retrieved Staff Weapon they then questioned him regarding the fate of Dr. Daniel Jackson and the Abydonians who O'Neill claimed died in the explosion that killed Ra. General Hammond then shared his plan of sending another Nuclear Warhead this time the Mark V through to Abydos. Forcing O'Neill to tell the truth, which starts a discussion between the two which ends with O'Neill being send to a holding room. General Hammond then aks him how many people there are on Abydos and tells him he is open to suggestions at which point, O'Neill suggest letting him lead a team through, Hammond is reluctant about this, so instead O'Neill decides to send a box of (Kleenex) tissues through in order to contact Dr. Daniel Jackson which they do and which works. General Hammond then asks and receives authorization from President Arthur P. Jenkins to send a team through the Stargate in order to assess the threat to Earth and bring back Dr. Jackson. Mission The team of Colonel Jack O'Neill, Capt. Samantha Carter, Major Charles Kawalsky, Lt. Louis Ferretti, 2nd Lt. Joshua Currin and 1st Lt. Michael Swope then went through the Stargate to Abydos and found themselves surrounded by the Abydonian youths guarding the Stargate. Luckily Dr. Daniel Jackson arrives and tells them to lower their guns which they do and after which the team of O'Neill does the same. Daniel then greets O'Neill who ignores him and instead greets Skaara and then he greets Daniel. Kawalsky and Ferretti then greet Daniel while Sam Carter examines the recently found DHD and determines this was missing from the dig at Giza before being forced to introduce herself to Dr. Jackson. Daniel then ask what going on and is told that six hostile Aliens game through the Stargate and killed four people and abducted another one. Daniel then tells the team they kept guard over the gate and that they didn't come from here but he could answer were they could have come from after the sandstorm goes down and ask them to join them for their evening meal, for which they use the remains of the United States Air Force Probe sent through earlier. While eating he tells them that Apophis must have come through, through another gate, revealing that he has found out that there are many Stargates scattered throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. The then learn that the storm has passed and Daniel leads O'Neill, Carter and Kawalsky to the Depository of Ra explaining he figured there had to be more there and that after a month he found this place. He then shows them there are thousands of lines of Hieroglyphs on the walls and explains that they don't say anything instead they are thousands of Stargate Addresses translated to Egyptian in order to keep them hidden from the other System Lords. Ra also put some of the symbols in the Stargate chamber inside the Temple of Ra in order to hint at which Stargate glyph corresponds to which Egyptian Hieroglyph. Carter then questions whether this can be truly the case for they tried dialing many different addresses using Earth as the point of origin, Jackson then theorizes that they might not work because they planets may have moved making the addresses invalid when one does not compensate for drift something which the DHD does automatically. They then wrongly assume that Abydos is the nearest planet to Earth with a stargate not realizing that them getting to Abydos was a fluke, a stroke of luck or even destiny. Carter then states she can make a computer program to account for the drift in order to make these addresses work. She then puts everything on Digital Video so she can easily put it into a computer. Back at the Stargate the rest of the team consisting of Currin, Swope and Ferritti are still enjoying the company of the remaining Abydonians and their food when the Stargate activates, caught off guard they try to take defensive positions, but this time after having recently lost two of their number on Earth they come out shooting. They immediately kill two of the Abydonians before a fire fight starts between the two groups several more of the Abydonians get shot as wells as all the remaining Tau'ri, then Teal'c the First Prime of Apophis, captures Skaara and realizes that he is using a Tau'ri weapon and questions him about it, but Skaara doesn't answer him, so Teal'c selects him as a possible future host for the Goa'uld which Apophis approves. They then take Sha're captive and Apophis responds she might be the one to become host to his queen Amaunet. He then uses his Kara'kesh on her after which they prepare to leave and the glyphs they enter to dial the Stargate are luckily seen by Lt. Ferretti. After they left the remaining Abydonians come out after which Daniel and those that were with him arrive back at the Stargate chamber only to find the carnage Apophis left behind. Kawalsky finds the severly injured Ferretti while Daniel hears from the dying Bolaa that Apophis whom he thinks is Ra took Sha're and Skaara through the Stargate. Daniel then blames himself for what happened stating rightly he should have left the barricade up. Carter then states that Ferretti needs immediate medical attention and Daniel responds that they can go and that he can send them back to Earth. O'Neill states he must come with them because of his orders, which vex Daniel. O'Neill explains that the only chance they have at getting Sha're and Skaara back is by returning home with Ferretti who might have seen the glyphs used by Apophis and the digital recording Carter made. Daniel then gathers the Abydonians and tells them to bury the Stargate for nothing good could ever come through it to which Tobay responds he came through it. He then tells them to bury it for a year and after that year he will try to come back with Sha're and Skaara and that if he doesn't they should bury it forever. He then ask them to tell Kasuf about everything that happened. They then leave. Aftermath Returning back on Earth in the Embarkation Room with the wounded Lt. Louis Ferretti they are surprised by the Iris closing behind them. Major General George S. Hammond then explains the Iris and ask them what happened to which Colonel Jack O'Neill responds that base camp got hit when they were on reconnaissance and that Joshua Currin and Michael Swope died and that Sha're and Skaara were taken, Dr. Daniel Jackson then tries introducing himself while asking to be part of the team that goes after them. To which Hammond remarks he isn't in any position to make demands. They then inform him that there might be thousands of world connected to the Stargate and how they might get to them. O'Niell immediately requests to lead the rescue team once they find out were the Jaffa went to. In the meeting the next morning Dr. Jackson explains there is an entire race of aliens that take over humans. O'Niell then confirms he is ready to go on another mission while Captain Samantha Carter confirms she is sure she can take them there, for the targeting program will spit out three to four destinations a month. Hammond then states they would have all been better off if the Stargate was left in the ground to which Carter makes several valid objections, he then goes on to state that the President Arthur P. Jenkins agrees with her and has ordered the formation of nine teams whose duties it would be to do reconnaissance, determine threats and if possible to make peaceful contact with the peoples of these worlds. And that they would work on a covert basis and that only the president and the Joint Chiefs of Staff will know about them. Outcome We learned that the Stargates were part of a large system spanning the universe and that Ra isn’t the only Goa’uld. We also learned that Apophis is abducting people from all over Ra's territory. Regretfully he showed up soon after and killed 2nd Lt. Joshua Currin and 1st Lt. Michael Swope and several Abydonians while kidnapping Skaara and Dr. Daniel Jackson’s wife Sha’re. The objective of the mission was more or less accomplished since they did find out who attacked them and they did come back with Dr. Daniel Jackson. However the loss of life is regrettable since it could have been prevented by keeping a watch over the Stargate. Review This mission gets a 8.1 out of 10 from me for it basically accomplished what it set out to do even though it cost the life of two service men. One huge mistake however was made and that was not to keep a watch on the Stargate after coming through it, if this had happened they Goa’uld could have been beaten back even possible killed, this huge failure is the reason for the less than perfect rating. Related Missions *SG-0 Mission 1 (M1-00-0) of 20 October 1995. *SG-1 Mission 150 (SG-01-150) of 1 May 1998. Navigation Category:Mission Category:Early Mission Category:SG-0